


A familiar Face

by eatjin (SmokeyFay)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/eatjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met him again, yet this is the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt and pairing from vixx generator~ ^^

Hongbin looked outside the window of the small cafe near his workplace.  
  


People rushing back and forth despite the cold and the snow falling down  making the streets wet and slippery. Covered in heavy coats and fluffy looking scarves. Some holding hands, some walking alone, some talking on the phone and some listening to music through earplugs. Two young ladies taking a photograph under a street light. A man waiting at the bust station looking his clock.  
His eyes fell on a particular person. Mid height, warm looking eyes, black scarf around this neck that covered half of his face, running across the street rushing to get in the café Hongbin was.  
  
He's seen this person many times before. Always coming around the same time in evening when the sun is no longer visible in the sky, always having the same hot late coffee in the winter and ice green tea in summer.  
  
Hongbin felt a weird attraction towards this person though they never talked to each other. Hongbin always watching him until the person settled down to a table far from Hongbin’s  peripheral vision so he would go back in watching the people outside. Sometimes he gave Hongbin little warm smiles while walking to a table when Hongbin was caught staring and Hongbin would blush, a light pink spreading across his cheeks.  
  
Hongbin was so caught up in this own thoughts to notice the man moving towards his table. “Excuse me” the man said clearing his voice a bit “could I possible sit here? If you’d like some company”, his tone kind but a little loud in the quietness of the café and Hongbin stared dumbfounded before answering “of course” giving him a big smile, dimple showing and eyes turn half crescents.  
  
“Cha Hakyeon” the man introduced holding his steaming hot coffee between his hands and smiling for good measure.  
  
“Lee Hongbin”.


End file.
